Hold Me Now
by Muffy the Dough Slayer
Summary: Set in the Now 'verse. Takes place between Hear Me Now and Steady Now. Cas is sick and Dean comes over to take care of him like the good guy we know he is. Basically just some fluff. Dean/Cas slash. Enjoy and please R&R. COMPLETE.


If you haven't heard, this is called the Now 'verse, which holds the stories Hear Me Now and Steady Now, and now also this one. This is a one-shot that takes place between Hear Me Now and Steady Now, toward the end of their junior year of school. Basically just a bit of fluff ;) Hope you enjoy!

I have a general disclaimer but for those who haven't seen it yet: Don't own anything. Nope. Sorry. Oh but if I did...hmm...a girl can dream!

Onward.

* * *

**Hold Me Now**

_Part of the Now 'verse_

Takes place between Hear Me Now and Steady Now

**Summary:** Cas gets sick and Dean comes over to take care of him like the good guy he is. Basically just some fluff 'cause I'm in the mood. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hold Me Now**

Castiel felt like crap, and that was the simple truth. His nose was red and raw from him rubbing at it with those tissues that _claimed_ to be soft and refreshing for one's pained nose, but it was all a lie. A horrible lie! Because his nose felt like it was on fire, and his head was all congested. His throat was sore and raw and when he coughed…well, then the pain just grew, both there and in his chest. He shivered even though he was under a thick comforter in his bed, and Soldier, his adolescent puppy, lay curled at his feet, his oversized head resting on Castiel's ankles. His black fur blended in with the darkness of the room. It was early, but everyone had already gone. It was probably going to storm outside, seeing as how it was still very dark when it was around 7:30am. Jimmy was at school and his parents were at work, leaving him home to fend for himself and shiver to death.

Alone with those God forsaken tissues that lied in their ads. Coughing, he buried his head in his pillow, wishing he could somehow suffocate himself so he might go unconscious and escape this pain. As it was, sleep hated him and steered clear of his mind. Why sleep had a vendetta against him, Castiel didn't know, but he hated it with a raging passion. He just wanted to _sleep_, wanted the bliss of unconsciousness.

But the sleeping pills were downstairs, and so was his medicine. And there was no way he was going to move get either of them. He was cold enough as it was, but to have the covers removed from him? That would be torture, he was sure, and there was no way he was doing it. He would just have to suffer from thirst, sleepiness, and pain until his family returned after school and work.

It was hard not to move when one was shivering, as Castiel soon learned. His dog made a sound of protest as his legs kicked slightly, moving Soldier's head somewhat. Mentally apologizing to his black dog, a gift from Dean, Castiel pulled the covers tighter around him, pulling them over his head as he curled into a ball, wishing that the heat would kick on or something, even though it was the beginning of May and the cold was supposed to be over, meaning Castiel's dad had kicked off the furnace in favor of the air conditioner, getting ready for the hot times of summer.

His junior year was almost over and he was missing because of this stupid cold. Just _great_. Could anyone hear his sarcasm?

It had been a good year, though. His first school year in Lawrence. When he and his family had first moved here from the city, he had thought for sure that he was going to hate it, especially when his parents had forced him to join Drama Club in hopes that he would open up more or something. But then he'd met Dean, and everything had changed. Suddenly this was the best school year ever in the best town ever, and Castiel wouldn't have it any other way.

Grumbling to himself, Castiel burrowed further into his covers, almost succeeding in knocking his dog off the bed, which would have been bad because Soldier was offering him quite a bit of warmth on his legs. He heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, and it sounded almost like the Impala, Dean's car, but that was crazy. Dean was supposed to be at school, right? Castiel was just hearing things because he really wanted to be near Dean at the moment. Dean was warm, very, _very_ warm, and he had this certain way of making Castiel feel better without even trying. Just thinking about his boyfriend made Castiel sigh with want.

It would have been nice to have Dean here, really. Castiel had been sick all weekend so the two hadn't been able to get together, and Dean had been busy last week, what with his new job working as a part-time mechanic - the way Castiel heard it, John had pulled some strings with some old friends and had gotten him the job fairly easily - and so they hadn't been able to spend much time together last week either. Now it was Monday and Castiel did want to see him, but Dean had to go to school. Plus he didn't want to get him sick, after all. As he had learned a few months ago, a sick Dean was a grumpy and snippy Dean, more so than even Castiel was toward his family when he was ill. The though almost made Castiel smile, but instead he wound up sneezing.

Soldier suddenly jumped off the bed and raced toward Castiel's door, whining happily as he started scratching at the door. Castiel groaned. _No, you're not going out because I'm not getting up. And don't you dare use the bathroom in here!_ he thought with a scowl as he pulled the covers away from his head. He peered at his dog, whose tail was wagging quickly, and then startled when his door suddenly opened and someone entered.

His first thought was that it was some intruder and he wondered what he should do. Soldier was acting too happy to defend him - that useless, adolescent puppy! Some guard dog he was - and so Castiel would have to do it on his own. Then he heard the familiar, warm chuckle as the person reached down and scratched Soldier behind the ear, and he immediately relaxed.

"Dean?" he rasped from the warmth of his covers. The shadow person nodded and Dean kicked the door closed behind him as he moved toward the bed. As he got closer, Castiel could make out his face. "What are you doing here?"

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Soldier on the head before he glanced at Castiel, pausing. "You're sick," he said as though that explained everything.

Castiel stared. "…And? You should be at school…You're going to get in trouble if they find out you're skipping!" And he didn't want to be responsible for getting Dean sent to detention or something like that.

"Nah," Dean said easily as he shrugged. "It's taken care of, Cas, don't worry."

"Taken care of?"

Dean shook his head and reached a hand out, pressing it against Castiel's forehead. "You have a slight fever," he announced.

"Dean-"

"I'll go get your medicine, since I figure you're too tired to get up?"

Castiel stared at him. "Um…"

Dean smirked. "Thought so. You're just like Sammy when he's sick." He shook his head and stood, gesturing for the dog to follow after him. "I'll let Soldier our while I'm at it, okay?"

"Dean, what-"

"Be right back," Dean said, cutting him off as he disappeared out of the room, the black dog quickly following after him.

Castiel stared at where his boyfriend had just been standing, very confused and yet oddly touched. Dean had come over to…what? See him? Help him? He wasn't sure, but he was happy to see him, he had to admit. Even so, he worried that Dean was going to get into trouble for skipping.

Dean returned to his room a moment later, holding a bottle of water that already had condensation forming on the sides, letting Castiel know how cold it was. His throat ached for the water and he found himself scrambling to sit up as Dean handed him the bottle and sat next to him on the bed. Castiel quickly twisted the cap off and took a few good swallows of the refreshing liquid, swallowing down the pills Dean handed him next, before Dean took the bottle from him, causing him to scowl.

"Not so fast, you'll get sick," Dean said simply, "and I might love you, Cas, but there is no _way_ I'm cleaning that up."

Castiel sighed and sank back down into his bed, tugging the covers around him once more, shivering. Dean sighed and disappeared from the room again, only to return with two blankets. He added them to the comforter that was already wrapped around Castiel and then proceeded to tuck him in, which left Castiel sighing.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Castiel murmured, closing his eyes.

"I know," Dean said. "But I want to. Besides, school's not fun without you anyway."

Castiel had almost drifted off when he startled, feeling a warm body press against him as Dean rolled under the covers as well, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "Um…Dean…what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," Dean said as though it should have been completely obvious, his face nuzzled into the pillow, his eyes already closed as he held Castiel close to him. It wasn't like Castiel was complaining - no, Dean felt very warm and Castiel had been wanting this, but…

"You're going to get sick," he pointed out.

"I'll take my chances," Dean yawned.

"Dean…"

"Just sleep, Cas." His arms tightened around him and the need for sleep was already pressing against Castiel's eyelids, so he gave into a yawn and nodded, Dean's chest pressing against his back.

"Thanks…" he sighed.

"Don't mention it. No, really, don't mention it. I can't have people thinking I'm a softie. It will ruin my 'no chick-flick' image."

Castiel snorted and reached out a hand, threading his fingers through the hand Dean had around his stomach. Dean kissed at the back of his neck and Castiel closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep…I'll be here when you wake up," Dean assured him with another yawn.

"Love you," Castiel murmured sleepily.

"You too, Cassie."

Castiel scowled at the name but was too tired to argue. He quickly drifted off to sleep, Dean's arms around him, feeling better than he had all weekend.

* * *

Castiel's head was throbbing as he pried his heavy eyes open, feeling as though something were missing. Soldier was asleep at the foot of his bed again, his ear twitching in sleep, and there was more light in the room. Even so, Castiel could hear thunder outside and could make out the sound of rain pelting against the window. Frowning to himself, he rolled over and reached through the bed, but his hand only knocked against cold covers. Where was Dean? He'd been here, right? Surely he hadn't just imagined it or something, right?

Dean had said he'd be there when Castiel woke up, so where was he? Frowning, Castiel threw the covers off and stalked toward his door. Not just because he wanted to find Dean, but also because his bladder was screaming and he figured that if he didn't go now, there would be a messy puddle all over his room, and no one would be happy about that. Not to mention it would be _way_ too embarrassing.

He stalked down the hallway and entered the bathroom. Quickly, he finished his business and washed his hands, checking his reflection in the mirror. Dark bags hung around his blue eyes, his face pale, his black hair standing out in contrast. Scowling, he left the bathroom and moved toward the stairs. After a quick pause at the top of them, he began his descent down. He could hear the TV playing in the living room and wondered what time it was. Were his parents home? Was Jimmy? Where was Dean?

He rounded the corner and saw Dean sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels. It didn't look like he had been there very long, and he looked up as soon as Castiel entered the room. "Cas, what are you doing up?" Dean asked, getting to his feet to lead Castiel toward the couch. Castiel sat gratefully, feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"You weren't there," Castiel said, struggling to keep the pout from his voice but he knew it leaked through all the same.

Dean grinned. "Miss me?" Then he shook his head. "I thought you might be hungry - it's noon. Lunchtime. I'm fixing chicken noodle soup, just what the doctor ordered. Except your microwave hates me and so I'm fixing it via stove."

Castiel sighed. "My microwave hates everyone. And…you don't have to do that, Dean…"

"I know, but like I said earlier, I want to."

"…Why?"

Who in their right mind wanted to look after a sick person? Not that Castiel was complaining, but still…

Dean blinked at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm sick?"

"Cas, I don't care. I look after Sammy when he's sick, don't I?"

Well…Castiel couldn't dispute that. But still. "Why me?"

Dean cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. It looked adorable but Castiel wasn't going to tell him that. "Because I love you, you idiot, and if you make me say it one more time, I think I might have to smite you."

Castiel smirked. "Well, love you too, you softie."

Dean groaned. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to mention it?" Shaking his head, he stood and moved toward the kitchen. "I think your soup is done, Cassie, so c'mon."

"Don't call me that," Castiel said with a scowl as he followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean made him sit down at the kitchen table, where he then handed him a thin blanket before moving toward the stove. He turned the stove off and pulled the pot away from the heating source, pouring out the contents in a small bowl. Steam rose from the bowl and it made Castiel's stomach rumble.

"Here you go," Dean said, putting the bowl down in front of him after placing the pot in the sink, running water into it to let it cool down. He grabbed a spoon and a fork from the drawer and handed it to him, which caused Castiel to quirk a brown in question. Dean shrugged. "I just like the noodles, but you might want the broth. Brought you both just in case."

Castiel grinned and shook his head. "I usually eat the noodles and then drink the broth."

"Well then. You're set."

Castiel picked up the fork and started eating. This was so nice of Dean to do for him, and without even having to be asked. How could he return the favor? "Thanks…" That sounded like it wasn't enough, but it was all he could offer at the moment.

"Don't mention it," Dean said again.

* * *

After he was finished with the soup, Dean led Castiel toward the couch. Castiel had told him he didn't want to just go back to bed because he'd been there all day. Dean went and got a thicker cover and wrapped it around the both of them as they sat huddled together on the couch, Dean flipping through channels on the TV and Castiel leaning into him, feeling his warmth.

Soldier was curled in front of the couch, asleep. Castiel was more than content where he was, feeling better than he had in a while, as Dean's arm came around him and held him even closer, allowing Castiel to snuggle into him even more.

"Love you," Castiel sighed as he closed his eyes, using Dean's shoulder as a pillow.

"You too, Cas," Dean said warmly.

Sure, Castiel may have been sick…

But that was probably one of the best days of his life. Because he knew Dean cared for him…in sickness and in health.

* * *

Well...how does it sound? Good, bad? Let me know! Thanks for reading, and please review! There should be at least one more one-shot with this 'verse, if I don't make any more, hehe. Thanks again!

~Muffy the Dough Slayer~


End file.
